


Av for Satan

by chameleonmikey



Series: The Squad and the boys [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Danish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has frozen shoulder and Ashton takes care of his Danish girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Av for Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnitashtonirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/gifts).



> yoooooooo for maria, because my poor babe got frozen shoulder and is in major pain ily

Maria lay on the ground, clutching her shoulder with her good arm. She had been like that for hours, barely moving. An empty water bottle was lying beside her, and she was in too much pain to bother to get up and refill it. 

Her music had long since ended, leaving her in silence. Maria closed her eyes, listening to the heating system and her neighbours t.v in the background. After a while, she heard the door swing open, but she didn’t even have the energy to call out. 

“Maria? Babe, you home?” Ashton called out. He walked into the lounge where Maria was lying, and without thinking, she lifted her right arm to wave at him. Pain exploded through her shoulder, turning her into a writhing mess. 

“Av for fanden, av, av, av, av, fuck, av,” Maria practically cried.   
“Shit, Maria, what?” Ashton said, kneeling down beside her. He didn’t know how bad her shoulder was, since he hadn’t been home in the past few days. Maria couldn’t even reply, just muttered ‘av’ over and over again.

“Babe, I need you to communicate. Is this the shoulder thing you told me about?” Ashton said. He was almost in tears at seeing his girlfriend in such extreme pain.  
Maria nodded, her eyes watery. 

“Crap, okay, come on babe,” Ashton said. He kissed her on both cheeks, then the forehead. “We gotta get you off the floor, and into bed.”  
Maria tried to shake her head, petrified at how much moving to the bedroom would hurt, but she knew Ashton was right. Being in a comfy bed would probably benefit her a lot more than the cold, hard floor. 

“You can do this. You’re strong, and brave, and you can take it, okay?” Ashton whispered, almost as if he was telling Maria a secret. She nodded, though she didn’t feel very strong in that moment. Ashton gave her a weak smile, because he knew her too well to think she agreed with him 100%. 

Nonetheless, he moved to help her off the floor. They worked out the best they could so that her shoulder had as little movement as possible, but Maria still almost burst into tears at the sudden increase in pain.   
"For helvede hvor gør det ondt, mand.”

Ashton couldn’t help it - he let out a huff of a laugh.   
“I’m sorry, just you barely swear in Danish, normally in English. It must be really bad,” Ashton said.  
“You don’t fucking say,” Maria said, as Ashton helped her lay on top of their bed.   
“Touchy, touchy,” Ashton joked, wrapping Maria in a throw-over.  
“You don’t need to baby me,” Maria said.  
“I want to. I’ll be right back,” Ashton said just before he disappeared out of the room. 

He returned a few moments later with a huge bottle of water and a bottle of pain killers.   
“Here,” he said, handing them to her. “I know it’s not the safest if you do it too often, but you should probably take an extra pill or two than your dosage. I don’t know. Just do what the doctor told you. I don’t like to see you in pain.”  
“Stop rambling and get in bed with me,” Maria said, downing a couple pills.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Ashton said.

The curly haired boy laid in bed, his girlfriend immediately curling into his side.  
“Go to sleep, get some rest,” Ashton said, playing with Maria’s hair softly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
